


Is There a Better Way to Celebrate?

by RightNow2808



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fedal - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: Rafa and Roger celebrate Rafa's eleventh title in Monte Carlo.





	Is There a Better Way to Celebrate?

**Author's Note:**

> holaaa  
> i was sick today and i didn't go to school, so i managed to write this  
> it's just a little celebratory fic with a lot of fluff and i really hope you like it  
> i'm so proud of rafa  
> happy reading :)
> 
> PS. I have an important question for everybody. How would you feel about Grigor-Rafa-Roger threesome?  
> PPS. The last few Fedal fics on here are mine, we need more, I beg everyone to write more Fedal fics por favor :))))

Roger was watching from the couch of their hotel suite. He wanted so bad to come and watch the match but neither Rafa's team nor Mirka allowed him and after a lot of arguing he finally agreed he would stay here even though it pained him. From the beginning he knew Rafa was going to win this and there was nothing he wanted more than to witness that.

Rafa deserved it. He deserved it more than anyone else. Tears filled his eyes during the trophy ceremony. Rafa looked so happy. When he received the trophy, he hugged it close to his chest. His speech was cute as usual, humble and short, telling how happy he is, thanking everybody and trying to express it in as much languages as possible.

Rafa’s face was shining with happiness, his smile big and genuine and Roger couldn’t fucking wait to tell him how much he loved him and how proud he was of him. He knew they were leaving for Barcelona in the evening, but he would make sure Rafa and he had enough time to celebrate it properly. He knew it would be hours before Rafa came back to the hotel and once more he cursed Rafa’s team and this whole situation where he couldn’t be with Rafa when he most wanted to.

He called Mirka and spoke to the kids, then played games on his phone, then watched the fourth season of Game of Thrones, doing none od this for more than a few minutes together, restless because time just didn’t pass fast enough. It was around eight when Rafa finally returned to the hotel, after interviews, photoshoots, mandatory chatting with important people.

Rafa was eating an energy bar and really? Eleven times Monte Carlo champion and he only gets a chocolate bar for dinner? That’s ridiculous.

“I ordered room service,” Roger said immediately instead of a hello and Rafa smiled widely, looking at the bar in his hand in distaste. He was exhausted, Roger could see it, but Rafa was doing a great job of covering it up, his eyes bright and happy, his smile big. He dropped both of his bags into their usual place in the corner and almost ran to Roger, jumping into his hug. Roger was standing up already, waiting for him and he tightly wrapped his arms around him.

“I won,” Rafa said. Roger could hear a smile in his voice even if he couldn’t see it. Rafa smelled of the apple shower gel he used. Roger stroked his hair and it was so soft, Roger wondered what it smelled like.

“I know,” Roger replied, squeezing Rafa tighter. “I know, I’m so fucking proud of you.” Rafa pulled away, still grinning.

“Gracias,” he said softly, before hugging Roger again. Roger could stay like this forever and he wouldn’t complain once. Until they were disturbed by someone knocking at the door.

“Food?” Rafa asked excitedly, sniffing at the air. Roger chuckled. It should really be food though, he had ordered it more than half an hour ago.

“Should be, yes,” he replied. Rafa made an excited gesture with his hands and Roger had to smile. He hasn’t seen Rafa in such a great mood for a long time and he had missed it.

“Take a sit, relax, I’ll go open the door.” Rafa nodded and sat down on the couch with a relieved little sigh, putting his legs up on the foot rest with his shoes still on and groaned a happy groan. Roger couldn’t stop smiling as he went to get the food.

He ordered pasta for Rafa although that would be the second time today he ate it and a healthy chicken stir-fry for himself. He’s been eating that for the whole week and won’t touch it for the rest of the year probably.

Rafa dived into his pasta like he’s been starving for days and Roger couldn’t stop looking at him.

“God, did they give you anything to eat?” he asked.

“Hm, there were like little sandwiches when I had to talk to the king after, right? But they had cheese, no? And I eat a protein bar.”

“I’m going to put in a complaint. Putting cheese on bread, what a crime,” Roger said, eating his stir-fry slowly, although he wasn’t really hungry. Not for food at least.

“True,” Rafa agreed with a completely serious face, before he cracked up and burst out laughing. Roger couldn’t help but laugh too, there was nothing more beautiful in this world than Rafa laughing. He had to give that to his fans.

Rafa finished his pasta in a record time, licking his lips and patting his belly in content. “That was good, thank you very much, Roger. I’m still hungry though.”

Roger knew Rafa wasn’t talking about food. It was all too obvious in his cheeky smile. Rafa carried the take out boxes into the trash can, before walking into the bedroom. Roger watched him with raised eyebrows, leaning back against the couch. Rafa disappeared inside and Roger listened to sounds that could only be explained as Rafa rummaging through his suitcase.

“You gonna come or not?” he yelled a few moments later and Roger chuckled to himself.

“I thought you said you were still hungry,” he yelled back.

“Sí, I have Nutella.” That got Roger going and he bolted into the bedroom where Rafa was sitting in the middle of the bed, a jar of Nutella indeed in his hands.

“Where did you get Nutella?” he asked, cautiously approaching Rafa.

“I smuggle from Manacor. Is cheaper than here. Don’t matter, Rogelio. Stop trying distract me, no? I say you I’m still hungry and I want Nutella. I can’t eat Nutella alone, no? Toni would kill me, I have to eat with something. I gonna lick it off you.”

“You’ll still be eating only Nutella except if you’re planning on biting something off me.” Roger said, completely disagreeing with Rafa’s logic but even then, he was already taking off his shirt, followed by his shorts and socks.

“No biting,” Rafa replied, shaking his head like Roger was crazy. “All of you too important to bite off.”

Roger was only slightly relieved by that.

“Here, lie down, sí, like that, bueno. No, no, I gonna take underwear off. Be still.” Roger could nothing but obey, lying down and arranging himself the way Rafa wanted him to.

“Hm… I got this planned, Roger, no worries.” He straddled Roger’s hips and Roger wanted to tell him to take off his clothes, because it wasn’t fair that he couldn’t see that golden skin, but Rafa pressed a finger against his lips before he could even take a breath to speak. “Shh, no speaking. You will ruin the… the… el ambiente, no?” Roger bit into his bottom lip to suppress a chuckle, but Rafa noticed, his eyes narrowing. “You no be laughing, when I am done with you.”

He watched with a smile on his face as Rafa opened the jar, having some trouble removing the golden layer. His hands settled on top of Rafa’s thighs, feeling the strong muscles clench underneath his touch. God, he loved Rafa’s thighs.

“This would be easier if you don’t have so much hair,” Rafa said, staring accusatorily at Roger’s chest. Roger just shrugged, having no idea how to respond to that. “Well, no matter,” Rafa seemed to decide and dipped his finger into Nutella.

Roger’s brain only now seemed to realize what was going to happen and it started sending desperate signals down to his cock which was getting hard under Rafa’s ass. He didn’t know if Rafa noticed or not, but he started wiggling his hips a little bit, so he got the impression Rafa knew exactly what he was doing to him.

The Spaniard started spreading Nutella over his chest and Roger couldn’t decide if he liked that a lot or a little bit less. They would both need a long, thorough shower afterwards anyways. Rafa mumbled stuff in Spanish Roger could only partially understand while carefully spreading the Nutella around Roger’s nipples, over his chest and belly in random patterns, stopping only a few centimetres above the waistband of Roger’s boxers.

“You gonna need to be very careful,” Rafa said, putting the open jar on the bedside table while licking at his Nutella-coated finger. Roger watched his tongue and lips very closely, how they wrapped around Rafa’s finger and licked it clean and Roger just really really wanted that mouth on him and soon. “The sheets are very white, otherwise you gonna get everything dirty.”

He settled himself on Roger more comfortably but was in fact only torturing him, grinding his beautiful ass right over Roger’s cock which twitched at every contact. They didn’t get a lot of chances to do this this week and Roger was desperate, okay? Rafa grabbed Roger’s hands and pressed them against the bed sheet.

“Your hands still or I tie you up.” Roger wanted to try this just a little, but at the same time he didn’t want to ruin whatever Rafa had planned and kept his hands still although he was really starting to think that would be a hard task.

Rafa’s mouth slowly neared his skin and, in that moment, Roger knew he was going to die tonight. Rafa will tease him to death. Rafa started at the top of his chest and God, Rafa licking Nutella off him and _moaning_ at the taste shouldn’t be so hot but it was, and Roger just desperately wanted more and more. He thoroughly cleaned his skin before moving to the next part. He left his nipples out and moved down his sternum, licking and occasionally biting where the skin was soft enough.

Roger was a sweating hot mess in seconds, panting and barely restraining himself from either begging Rafa to get on with it, or just simply use the power to get Rafa underneath and just fuck him until the Spaniard would be sorry for all the teasing he’s done. He did neither though, keeping his hands exactly where they were, staying completely still just as Rafa wanted.

When the Nutella was cleaned everywhere except around his nipples Rafa straightened back up with a devilish smile, licking around his lips. He wiggled his hips just for fun and to hear Roger groan, before leaning down to kiss him. The kiss was absolutely filthy, Rafa pushing his tongue inside, tasting of chocolate and Roger could do nothing but kiss back, helplessly moaning into the kiss. God, Rafa was so good at this. They kissed until they were both absolutely breathless, when Rafa finally pulled away. His eyes were dark, filled with lust and Roger suspected his were just the same.

“You like?” Rafa asked, wiggling some more until Roger was barely able to keep his eyes open.

“Yes,” he moaned, squeezing his hands into fists to keep them still.

“Then you gonna like this even more,” he said and with that leaned back down, taking Roger’s nipple into his mouth and not just thoroughly licking it clean but also biting and sucking on it until Roger was shaking under him, his mouth opened, eyes shut closed. And then as if that wasn’t enough he moved to the other one too and gave it the same treatment.

His hips were moving constantly now, slowly grinding himself against Roger’s cock for the pleasure of them both, if his picked-up breathing was anything to judge by. There wasn’t one space left on his chest and stomach that weren’t licked clean. Roger felt like he’s been suffering here for more than an hour.

Rafa climbled off his lap, spread Roger’s legs and settled in between them, before picking up the jar of Nutella again. Roger looked at him cautiously, and he needed quite some time to realize exactly what was going to happen. His head dropped back into the pillow.

“What are you going to – Oh, God.” Rafa was taking off his boxers slowly and he raised his hips to help him. Rafa seemed content with that and he pressed a kiss that felt like a reward to his hipbone. Once again he dipped his finger into Nutella and this time Roger forced himself to watch as Rafa spread it over his hard cock that was resting against his belly and already leaking precome.

“Hold Nutella if we need more,” Rafa said and pushed it into his hand, Roger barely able to react in time. His fingers squeezed the jar tightly as Rafa once again licked his fingers clean before dipping his head down and licking over Roger’s cock. His hips immediately pushed up, but Rafa put a hand on his hips to stop him. He licked him completely clean, small, torturous licks of his tongue, before finally taking him into his mouth and Roger moaned in relief. When he forgot himself a bit and put a hand on top od Rafa’s head, the Spaniard allowed it. He even moaned encouragingly, and Roger took it as permission to tangle his fingers into Rafa’s soft, freshly washed hair. They were barely long enough to grab them, but Roger managed and pressed his hips up again.

Rafa didn’t hold him down this time, loving this too much and he let Roger fuck his mouth, letting him press as deep inside as he wanted to, making sure to lick around the head each time he could. One of his hands started teasing Roger’s balls, squeezing them gently and rolling them around in his palm and Roger was going to come way too fast if Rafa kept this up. He used the grip he had on Rafa’s hair to pull him up, sitting up quickly and kissing him, still being able to taste Nutella but also himself and he moaned, kissing him until they were once more completely breathless.

“One day I’m going to get revenge for this, but now you’re going to ride me,” he murmured against Rafa’s lips, panting in between each word.

“Sí, okay,” Rafa was nodding quickly, already working to get out of his clothes while Roger closed the Nutella and carefully put it on the nightstand. While he was already there he grabbed the lube and a condom from the drawer. When he turned back around, Rafa was already gloriously naked, all traces of shyness gone, not that he had to be shy with a body like that. Roger eyed him up and down quickly, trying to take in as much as he could in the shortest possible time, before he pulled Rafa against him and they fell back against the bed in a sticky mess of saliva and sweat.

Roger sneaked one hand in between them while Rafa wasn’t watching, too busy making out with Roger’s neck, biting him and probably leaving bruises, fingers already wet with lube and pressing one inside Rafa’s body. Rafa’s body jumped at that and Roger laughed breathlessly, telling Rafa to relax while once more pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. They panted in between passionate kisses, never willing to stay apart for long, while Roger prepared him with quick, skilful fingers, first only one, then two and finally three, grazing Rafa’s prostate every once in a while to hear Rafa moan into his mouth.

“Enough, enough,” Rafa was saying, pulling himself away and arranging himself so that he was straddling Roger, too impatient to even wait for Roger to agree. The older man, completely mesmerized by the beautiful reactions he could get out of Rafa with only his fingers, was reluctant to stop, but then Rafa was reaching for the condom, rolling it on Roger’s hard length, lathering him in too much lube and then started stroking him. After all, two could play this game.

This was enough for Roger to finally pull his fingers out, wiping them off on Rafa’s thigh, before he grabbed the Spaniard’s hips while Rafa positioned himself and slowly took him inside. Roger cursed and Rafa followed him in soft Spanish, looking completely blissed out, muscles in his stomach and thighs twitching just like his hard, pretty cock as he took Roger all the way in.

Roger murmured to him, “Take your time, baby,” stroking the skin of Rafa’s thighs all the way from his hips to his vulnerable knees. Roger didn’t have the chance to ask if he was hurting during the match yet, but he couldn’t imagine ruining the mood like that, so that would have to wait. It quickly completely disappeared from his mind though, when Rafa slowly started moving his hips just forwards and backwards at first to get used to it, while saying Roger’s name like a prayer. His finger wrapped around Roger’s wrist tightly, needing to have something to hold on to.

After the feeling of too much passed he got really into it, riding Roger like his strong muscles allowed him to, moving all the way up and slamming back down, moaning every time he managed to angle himself just right. God, he lived for this. There was no greater pleasure than that, no number of titles better than this. For as long as he had Roger he didn’t need anything else.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Roger moaned, thumbs stroking over Rafa’s hipbones, teasing him with a contact so close to his cock. It was his time for revenge now perhaps. “You’re so beautiful and you’re all mine and I’m so fucking proud of you.”

“ _Roger_ ,” was all Rafa could manage, too focused on other stuff like the immense pleasure he was feeling.

“Yes, there you go, just take what you want from me.” Rafa took it as a command, fucking himself faster and Roger was sure his thighs must be burning by now, but that didn’t stop him or even slow him down. “God, you were made for this, you belong right here, Raf, right here on my cock, come on. Are you close?”

“Sí,” Rafa groaned, a long, drawn-out sound. “Please, Roger, please, just little bit more, por favor.”

Roger bent his legs to have more control and started moving his hips in time with Rafa and from that moment on the Spaniard was pretty much gone, his eyes closed, mouth open while moaning every once a while. His face turned into a grimace similar to when he served every time Roger’s cock hit just the right spot.

“Oh, my God, Raf, there, is that good? Tell me, is it good?” Rafa nodded, a moan of confirmation coming from his mouth. Roger looked down at Rafa’s angry red cock, bouncing with their movements and he wrapped his fingers around him, getting wet with precome. It didn’t take long. “Come on, Rafa, come for me.”

Rafa came just a few seconds later, always so eager to obey, moaning as his grip on Roger’s wrist tightened even more, short nails digging into the skin. There were no sounds leaving him, but his mouth was open, suspended on a breath that he couldn’t exhale. His face wore the most beautiful expression of pleasure, while his cock kicked in Roger’s hold and coated his hand and stomach with warm liquid. He could barely stay coherent through the pleasure of Rafa’s muscles contracting around him, but he wanted to see Rafa’s lips wrapped around his fingers, so he scooped some of the come off his stomach and brought it to Rafa’s lips. The Spaniard greedily opened his mouth, taking his fingers inside. Roger gave him a light pat on the ass and it got Rafa going, barely present but wanting to bring Roger pleasure too.

Seeing Rafa was too much gone to move properly, he removed his fingers after Rafa licked them clean, saving the sight for the future moments he would spend alone, before he grabbed Rafa’s hips and rolled him around.

It was easy to hold Rafa’s legs apart in this position, fucking into him quickly and punching out moans and whimpers of oversensitivity with every thrust. It came quickly. The sight in front of him was too much and he leaned down to kiss the Spaniard, burying his moan into Rafa’s mouth as he was pushed over the edge, hips moving desperately to get as much out of it as he could. Rafa moaned and it sounded thankful. He moved through his orgasm, tightening his grip on Rafa’s calf, biting into his bottom lip.

“Oh, fuck,” Roger groaned as he slowly came back down, falling on top of Rafa’s body. The Spaniard groaned in agreement, hand coming up to pat Roger’s hair. The room was unusually quiet now that their loud love-making noises were over and it felt weird. “Fuck,” Roger repeated, dragging it out. “So good, Rafa, so good.”

Rafa chuckled and Roger finally rolled himself off him, taking off the condom and stretching to the trash can to discard it. “Yes?” Rafa asked and Roger could see him smirking.

“Yes, so good,” he repeated. He pulled Rafa close and the younger man eagerly let his head drop to Roger’s chest.

“We need to shower,” Rafa said, tracing Roger’s collarbones with the tips of his fingers. “You stink with spit.” He said, scrunching his nose up in distaste.

“Oh, whose fault is that?” Roger asked, kissing the top of his head.

“I not know,” Rafa replied, completely seriously and Roger couldn’t help but laugh at the expression on his face. His laughter slowly died the longer he looked at Rafa’s face. Rafa was happier than he’s been in months and Roger was too so happy that he felt he might burst with joy.

“Hey, Rafa?”

“Hm?”

“I’m really proud of you. And I’m really happy for you, you deserved this more than anyone else. You played so well, I can’t believe it. Nobody even came close to having chances. And I wish you many many more, okay?”

Rafa looked up at him. Were those tears glistening in his eyes? “Gracias, Rogi.” He was more thankful than he could express with words. He would give everything in exchange for the support he got from Roger. “Te quiero.”

Roger smiled sweetly, brushing Rafa’s slightly sweaty hair away from his forehead.

“I love you too.”

FIN


End file.
